<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the Surface, It's a Start by DemonMamoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586992">It's the Surface, It's a Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru'>DemonMamoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrorfell, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrorfell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not sure if this fic will be Sans/Reader or Papyrus reader, Other, Possible Romance, This fic is a mashup of HorrorTale and UnderFell, rating will be changed and updated if need be, reader is a bit of a bad ass, so I'm tagging both just to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the Underground's hell made worse by a famine, Papyrus and Sans have finally made it to the surface world. Though victory is fresh in every monsters minds, not all of them emerged from the mountain unscathed. Some wounds heal, some faster than others, and some never at all. </p><p>But there's still a good quality of life to be had, and Papyrus is bound to ensure that Sans gets it. That is to say, if Papyrus can handle the human friends that Sans makes. Or more accurately, if a human can deal with Papyrus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts">popatochisp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this AU (specfically that I'm basing this fic on) was created by PopatoChisp on tumblr, and goes by the same username here on A03. I'm basing this fic on her ideas with a few changes because I'm a sucker for happy endings and I want everyone to live. </p><p>Here is the link: https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/post/190481512178/alright-this-one-definitely-goes-under-a-cut-xd</p><p>The nickname for Sans in this is Brick, and Papyrus' is King, since he was king of the Fell for a brief period of time. Nicknames were also created by Popatochisp.<br/>The changes that I'm making only differentiate that while Undyne and Papyrus fight, and Papyrus fights Undyne to standstill. Undyne is preparing a much larger and deadlier attack when Sans steps in and gets hurt. Sans is still alive but has sustained serious injuries. When the air is clear and Undyne sees the damage she has wrought, she switches to green magic and heals him to where he won't die, but permanent damage has still been done. Distraught with seeing what she has done, it leaves her vulnerable to attack by Papyrus. </p><p>Papyrus spares Undyne on the condition that she abdicate the throne to him. Undyne, who is engaged to be married to Alphys, agrees. Papyrus takes a serious injury to his shin bones and they crack. Sans eventually makes a prosthetic for him that also doubles as a weapon. Meanwhile, Sans is still left with severe damage to his skull and vertebrae, rendering his memory poor and his ability to speak near non-existent. </p><p>There's bad blood between Papyrus and Undyne, but they both long to mend bridges between them. However, there's a great distrust on both sides and they won't able to resolve their differences for a very long time. </p><p>In addition, this might be somewhat of a softer take, but more serious in some places so I apologize in advance for any sudden tone changes. This also will likely be a series of one shots that are somewhat in order and all interconnected. If at any point the rating of the fic needs to go up, it will be changed at that time. Sexual content (if I produce it in universe for this fic) will be either separated from this fic or in it's own skip-able chapter if that's not something that's to your tastes. </p><p>With that in mind, I'm just posting this in it's raw form. Likely to be edited and beta'd at a later date.</p><p>And with that noted, a big shout out to Popatochisp who is kindly letting me play in her sandbox. Many thanks! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t as if you intended to to go to the movie theatre alone, but when you’re friend texted you and apologized that she wasn’t going to be able to make it to the movie because her younger brother was sick, you decided you were going to go and enjoy yourself anyway. </p><p>When you got in line, you weren’t surprised to see some monsters there too. Though monsters had been above ground for several months now, it was always interesting to see just the variety of monsters that were around. And that was considering that - apparently - there were multiple universes that had somehow come together and there were multiple versions of the same monster. You didn’t claim that it made any sense, and you hadn’t had much interaction with any monsters before. </p><p>So when you saw a HUGE monster in a black hoodie with a white head, the only thing you noted was their size. No other monster you’d seen had ever stood that tall...or appeared to argue that hard with a person. People were slowly backing up, but the only voice you heard was that of the ticket seller.</p><p>Curious, you approached closer to try and see what the problem was. The monster - a skeleton you now realized - was gesturing emphatically and pointing, and from his expression, looked pretty pissed off at this point. </p><p>“L-look I’m sorry!” The small teenage boy stuttered nervously from behind the counter. “I don’t understand what you want!”</p><p>You could tell that he was tired, and terrified. And he probably didn’t get paid enough to put up with the normal shit he had to deal with anyway, so you spoke up.</p><p>“Is there any way I can help?”</p><p>The teenager looked back and forth nervously between you and the monster, seemingly grateful for the intervention. The skeleton monster looked down at you, clearly unimpressed by you. </p><p>He was HUGE, what you couldn’t tell from the back was just how intimidating this monster looked. His teeth were long and pointed, one gold canine glistened in the sun, and in one of his eye sockets hung a red light, visible more in one socket, but still glowing slightly through to the other. A jagged crack from his left eye socket went upwards to where a large chunk of skull looked like it was missing. You’d have to see him from above to be sure. All around he did look like a tough customer. That didn’t stop you from trying to help though. Better you as an adult, than just a kid getting in trouble. </p><p>“What movie are you trying to get into?”</p><p>The skeleton monster sighed heavily, a hiss of air somehow dispelling from a mouth that didn’t seem to move, and he slowly brought his hands together to a T, like the motion for a time out. Your eyes flicked up to the sign, seeing the available movies. Smack dab in the middle of the list of titles was the new Terminator movie. </p><p>“Oh! The new Terminator movie?”</p><p>The skeleton blinked twice, then nodded. </p><p>“And you want to see the 2pm showing that’s gonna start soon?”    He nodded again. </p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>The attendant had started to display the seating chart, and tried to interject but you cut him off. </p><p>“Hey so I bought tickets yesterday night by my friend couldn’t make it. I have seats reserved, could I just give the other seat to him?”</p><p>“Y-yeah you bought it you can do what you want!”</p><p>“If that’s ok with you? I’ve got a good seat in the middle if you want it.” He nodded, and made an ok gesture. </p><p>“Alright! Here are your tickets, and have fun!”</p><p>You took the tickets and handed one to the skeleton. “Here’s yours.”</p><p>He looked down at the ticket and then back to you and placed the ticket into his pocket. </p><p>“Sorry that happened,” you shrugged. “I think that guy just panicked.” His eyes softened a bit and nodded. He brought one hand up, placed the tips of his fingers over his teeth, and made a downward motion towards you. </p><p>“Um. I’m gonna guess that’s the sign for thank you?”</p><p>He nodded, his sockets crinkled in a way that made him look somewhat friendlier.    “Well I’m glad I could help. I’m sorry though, I don’t really know any sign language or ASL. Though I’d guess monsters probably have their own version of sign language?”</p><p>He nodded, and brought a note pad and a pen out of his pocket and started to scribble. ‘You paid 4 my ticket. Lemme $ snacks?’</p><p>“Oh, yeah sure. If you want to! I normally don’t get any because concessions are pricey. But if you had a note pad, why didn’t you just write down what movie you wanted to see?”.</p><p>He made shrugged and gestured towards the stand. He jotted down on the notebook that he forgot he had it until he put his hands in his pockets. In the stress of the situation, you couldn’t blame him. </p><p>“But I’d be down for some popcorn.” He pointed at the stand and you walked into the line with him looming over you. “Hey, I didn’t get your name,” you turned and looked up at him. He scribbled again on the notepad, and then handed it to you. </p><p> ‘sans, but my nickname is brick’</p><p>“Alright. Any snacks you really like?”</p><p>‘sour candy. nothing like it back in the underground. gummy and the cinnamon hot candies.’</p><p>“Oh man if you like sour stuff, warheads are the strongest ones I know of.”</p><p>The two of you kept conversing with you chatting and Bricking jotting short responses down, until you got to the head of the line where you<br/>
ordered a popcorn and Brick bought two cherry icees, warheads, a large popcorn, three packets of hot tamales, a thing of sour patch kids and a pack of red vines. He paid, shoved everything that was candy in his pockets and then pushed the other icee into your hand. </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have to do that-“</p><p>Brick waved his hand in dismissal and grinned.</p><p>You had been to this theatre before and guided him into the right theatre and found your seats. There was some murmuring in the crowd that you picked up about such a huge and dangerous looking monster. You sat in comfortable silence while some previews played and finally the show started. </p><p>By the end of the show - which wasn’t bad, it was decent enough - you both waited for the credits to finish rolling before you stood up and stretched. Your back popped a few times and when you were done, Brick’s eyes were wide and clearly confused. </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! Some times that happens. The sound is caused by fluid in my joints moving around. It’s perfectly normal.”</p><p>Brick made shrugging gesture and followed you out of the theatre. The sun was setting outside, not dark yet, the sky a pleasant orange pink. </p><p>As you kept talking to Brick - you did apologize for talking his ear off - but he waved and made a motion to keep going. As you both walked towards the parking lot, not really paying much attention as you kept chatting with Brick, until a series of heavy foot steps and a very pointed<br/>
‘AHEM!’ was aimed towards you both. </p><p>“SANS!!”</p><p>You turned around to see Brick already facing another skeleton. This one was even taller than Brick, he had to be around eight feet tall. He was thinner than Brick, but his face was more grim, his teeth were long and sharp his jaw tightly shut, his eyes were narrowed in anger.</p><p>“SANS!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT!! MUCH LESS GOING ON A DATE WITH A HUMAN!! AND!! YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE, OF ALL THINGS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!”</p><p>Brick at this point had a sheepish expression on his face, and somehow appeared to be sweating? You didn’t think he would be able to. He started making gestures that you presumed was a form of sign language. </p><p>“SO, YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE, AND FORGOT TO TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING.”    Brick continued signing, this time nodding and signing faster.</p><p>The taller figure sighed. “SANS. YOU MUST BE CAREFUL. IF SOMETHING HAPPENED, OR IF THERE WAS AN INCIDENT...I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP YOU. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WAS SO WORRIED.”</p><p>There was more signing, and Brick finally seemed to appease the other skeleton.</p><p>“I SEE.” At that point, the gaze of the taller skeleton rested on you, and you did your best not to visibly swallow. Brick handed his note pad and to the other and he started to write. “HUMAN! MY BROTHER INFORMS ME THAT YOU OF GREAT HELP TO HIM TODAY. FOR THAT, I THANK YOU. I WOULD EXPECT NO LESS OF A PROPER DATE MATE. HOWEVER, IF YOU AND SANS CONTINUE TO GO ON DATES AND HE FORGETS HIS PHONE IN THE FUTURE, YOU WILL NEED MY NUMBER IN CASE OF ANY EMERGENCIES.” He tore off the piece of paper and handed it to you. </p><p>“O-oh yeah, that would be helpful. Thanks.”</p><p>“SANS, ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE NOW?” </p><p>Brick nodded. </p><p>“VERY WELL. IT SEEMS YOUR DATE HAS REACHED IT’S CONCLUSION. HUMAN. DID YOU DRIVE HERE OR DO YOU REQUIRE HELP?”</p><p>“Oh, I drove. I’ll be find.”</p><p>“HMPH. GOOD. SANS, WAIT HERE WHILE I GET THE CAR.” The taller skeleton stomped off. </p><p>“Ok so I’m running with this because I know what it’s like when someone that cares about you makes assumptions and what not, but what the hell?”</p><p>Brick scribbled out another note, this time with his phone number. ‘txt me &amp; i’ll explain l8er’</p><p>He wrote again, ‘i rlly liked hanging out w/u. my bro jumped 2 cnclsns tht we were on a d8. he does tht a lot.’</p><p>You bit your lip. All in all, you did enjoy his company, and he had some pretty witty banter from things he wrote. He’d been nothing but kind, polite and generous. And while you wouldn’t have normally done something like this so fast...</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll message you when I get home. Will you be up for a while longer? He nodded</p><p>A huge convertible - sized for monsters - pulled up with the other skeleton driving. </p><p>“See you later.” </p><p>Sans nodded, and got in. He waved good bye and his brother gave a nod, and pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Text Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone for being patient, this is chapter 2. After this there’s most likely going to be a time skip and a couple of chapters between Sans and Papyrus in order to get some more perspective on these too. </p><p>And same as last time, a big thanks to Popatochisp who’s letting me play with characters in her sandbox. Much love &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, you entered in Sans number into your phone and sent a message, mostly consisting of a short greeting, along with one of those ‘Caturday’ memes. </p><p>	The response was almost instantaneous of another cat meme. You kept spamming memes back and forth until Sans sent another message.</p><p>	‘Hey, so I know that I didn’t explain to my bro that we weren’t on a date - and I’ll clear that up with him soon - but you were p cool about hanging out with a monster. Maybe do you want to grab coffee sometime?’</p><p>	At that, you paused. You certainly weren’t a racist, but at the same time Sans also did have...a *vibe* about him that made him seem dangerous, just that he was choosing not to be. On the other hand, a lot of human men were constantly condescending and hostile, and you could already tell that you greatly preferred his company to that of some of your friends husbands or boyfriends. He had certainly been polite, generous even. </p><p>	But...but.</p><p>	You had heard some rumors that were...simply unnerving. You had heard that the Underground had gone through a famine, and that the misery of the situation had attracted humans who wanted to commit suicide to it. The rumors consisted of that the monsters had killed humans - and here the story differed - for their souls, or *worse.* For food. You weren’t quite sure that that was the case though, as you had heard that monsters needed a diet that consisted of magical food. You couldn’t also deny though that monsters also seemed to have an odd fascination with restaurants and any fast food chain that delivered food. You could credit that towards monsters not having anything similar in the Underground.</p><p>	Just there was something about most of the monsters that *screamed* uncanny valley and wrong at times. </p><p>	You didn’t get that impression about Sans.</p><p>	Papyrus, on the other hand? You weren’t sure what to make of him. He seemed, so intense. And the mouthful of fangs that both brothers had didn’t scream friendly either. </p><p>	Still.</p><p>	‘Yeah, I’d like that.’</p><p>	‘Cool. My bro and me like this coffee shop. You’d probably see us both there, that cool?’</p><p>	‘So long as you don’t let him death glare me to ash, yea lol.’</p><p>	‘lol xD he is p intense. it’s cuz he’s so cool. could you meet us here on Monday?’ he sent a link with the address.</p><p>	‘for sure! that place is actually my fave.’</p><p>	‘yea it’s super good. And the barista’s are nice to monsters.’</p><p>	‘that’s awesome!’</p><p>	You kept messaging back and forth as the conversation shifted to memes, shit posts, and monster memes. Some of which he had to explain to you but were pretty funny in context. After a while, you messaged that you had to go and take care of some errands and he had to do some work for a commission of some kind. You were curious, but you’d ask him later.</p><p>————</p><p>	It was a couple of days later when you walked into the coffee shop to meet up with Sans and Papyrus that you noticed they both seemed preoccupied. As you walked to the counter to order, you saw that it was a game of chess. After you paid and got your receipt Sans met your gaze, lazily winked at you and waved. Papyrus looked up over his shoulder to see who his brother was looking at, and seemed to roll his eye lights at you before returning his stare to board. </p><p>	It was reasonably early so the shop didn’t have many people, but the humans that were there were giving Sans and Papyrus a wide berth. Despite Papyrus’ possible hostility but certain dismissiveness you made your way over once you got your drink. Sans hooked a chair from another table with his foot and drug it over for you to sit in.</p><p>	“Good morning, who’s winning?”</p><p>	“I AM.” Papyrus answered without looking up. His eyes darted back and forth on the board before he moved a knight to capture one of Sans rooks and smirked at him. “CAREFUL, BROTHER.”</p><p>	Sans looked at the board frowning, and flipped his brother off.</p><p>	“OH SURE, REAL MATURE.”</p><p>	Sans gave Papyrus the most shit eating grin but his face changed back to frowning while staring at the pieces.</p><p>	You overlooked the board, noticing that Papyrus had the most pieces captured than Sans did. To you, it looked like that no matter what Sans did he’d still be losing a piece to the forked strategy Papyrus was employing. He glanced up and you and gestured to the board. </p><p>	“What would I do?”</p><p>	A slight nod. </p><p>	“Hm...” Sans had the option of either losing a bishop or a knight. “I...think I’d rather loose the knight?” Sans quirked an eyebrow at you. </p><p>	“Well, the board’s more empty now and since a knight is more valuable for it’s ability to maneuver on a full board...the bishop would be more valuable in the long run?” Papyrus and Sans were both staring at you now. Sans was grinning, and signed something one handed to Papyrus then moved the bishop out of the way while Papyrus captured the knight</p><p>	“A WISE CALL, HUMAN.” Papyrus’ stare carried weight but there was a hint of approval in his eyes. “THE BISHOP AND THE KNIGHT ARE WORTH THREE POINTS EACH, HOWEVER, KNIGHTS AT THE START OF THE GAME ARE OF MORE STRATEGIC VALUE AS YOU SAID.”</p><p>	The game of chess continued until Papyrus eventually won, but Sans had put up a good fight. Sans flicked his king over to signify his loss, but he was smiling the whole time. Papyrus traded barbs back and forth while Sans kept signing back. </p><p>	“Hey, Sans. I have a question if you don’t mind?” </p><p>	He gave a nod. </p><p>	“Um - I swear I don’t mean to sound rude but - is that ASL you’re using? I’ve been learning some signs and the alphabet but I don’t recognize any of the signs you’re using.”</p><p>	Sans shook his head.</p><p>	“YOU ARE CORRECT, HUMAN. HE’S TALKING IN HAND, IT’S THE MONSTER VERSION OF SIGN LANGUAGE.”	<br/>	“Oh.”</p><p>	“HOWEVER, YOU LEARNING ASL TO COMMUNICATE WITH HIM...IS QUITE THOUGHTFUL.” Though verbally a compliment, you couldn’t help but feel you were being judged in some way.</p><p>	“Thanks?”</p><p>	Sans signed something back at Papyrus and the taller skeleton made a face and then stood up. “AS IT SO HAPPENS, IT’S TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE FOR MY APPOINTMENT. WILL YOU BE STAYING HERE FOR A WHILE LONGER, SANS?”</p><p>	He gave another nod. </p><p>	“THEN I SHALL SEE YOU AT HOME. HAVE A GOOD DAY.” With that Papyrus packed up the chess set and took his drink and exited through the door. </p><p>	You took Papyrus’ seat as Sans pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and started typing on it. </p><p>	“So, um. Is your brother still under the impression that we’re dating?”</p><p>	Sans shrugged but was still grinning. </p><p>	“...I’ve only met you twice! The second time being now!”</p><p>	He nodded. He wrote something out and passed it to you.	<br/>	‘u seem rl chill. I’ll clear things up with Papyrus later. He’s just hard to explain things to when he gets a different idea for his head. this is one of his appointment days and it does kinda stress him out until he’s finished. I’m sorry to have put you in a strange and difficult place, but I swear I’ll tell him.’</p><p>	“Like, I do want to be your friend! I just don’t want to lie to anyone about stuff. Or get yelled at later or worse. Your brother is...politely hostile?”</p><p>	‘Yeah, he comes off that way. It’s how we got by in the Underground. He’s a softie if you can get through his tough skin.’</p><p>	“...I don’t think I can imagine your brother being anything similar to soft.” </p><p>	‘he’ll warm up eventually. done with your drink?’</p><p>	“Almost, why?’\”</p><p>	“Want to go to the craft store with me?”</p><p>	“Uh, sure. What do you need there?”</p><p>	‘Stuff for my commissions. I’m out of a few skeins of yarn.’</p><p>	“Oh cool! Do you do like crocheting or knitting?”</p><p>	‘Hand crocheting. I have good fingers for it.’ He wiggled long boney digits at you. </p><p>	“Ha, I can see that. But the craft store is across town, did you drive? I walked here.” Then you mentally slapped yourself. He didn’t need to know that you lived within walking distance. That just opened up another can of worms that you didn’t want to have to deal with.</p><p>	‘Nah. I took a shot cut.’ He winked at you again. ‘I’ll show you, if you’re game.’</p><p>	“Yeah, sure? Is it magic?”</p><p>	‘You’ll see.’</p><p>	You both got up and you put some money in the tip jar - at which Sans gave you a confused look - and then you both threw away your empty drink cups and stepped outside. Sans pointed towards a park and started walking that way so you followed him down a couple of blocks. Sans walked through the grass and stopped by a large oak tree, and then wrote on his phone. ‘I’ll short cut us from here. Take a deep breath, close your eyes. It’s gonna feel like we’re falling but I promise you we’re not. Ok?’</p><p>	“Ok, yeah? Shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>	Sans held out his arm for you to link your arm through, and as he took a deep breath, so did you and you closed your eyes. </p><p>——-</p><p>	Sans was right, the sensation was scarily similar to falling but it felt lighter somehow. You could tell the brightness of the sun on your eyelids and opened them. Sans unlinked his arm from you and pointed. You were at the far end of the parking lot of a Hobby Lobby. </p><p>	“What the, this is a 20 minute drive from where we were!”</p><p>	There was a sound of rapid air exhaling from Sans but he was smiling. You got the distinct impression that he was laughing, but not at you. It was toward the middle of the work day, so there weren’t many people around to point at the two of you or stare. Sans held the door open for you which only served to further illustrate just how large he was as the handle looked absolutely minuscule in his hand. The lady at the register smiled at waved at both of you and Sans waved back, finger gunned, and winked at her. She laughed and shook her head. </p><p>	“Friend of yours?”</p><p>	Sans nodded, and texted you again. </p><p>	‘She was the first human to help me and Paps when he brought me here to buy some craft stuff. She likes puns.’</p><p>	“A prerequisite to being good people, obviously,” you laughed. </p><p>	Sans nodded again and steered you to the yarn section, with multiple aisles filled with yarn of different thicknesses, lengths and softness. </p><p>	‘I need to pick up some stuff for a commission and then I was hoping you could help me pick some colors for a new project? If you feel like it?’</p><p>	“Yeah, I’d love to! I do have to tell you though,” you whispered to him in a conspiring tone, “I have no sense of color theory or fashion sense. Just an FYI.”</p><p>	The next message Sans sent to you was in call caps.</p><p>	PERFECT.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>